fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Star
Class Info Tier 0 - Squire She joined the army at age thirteen, three years after she first began to use the sword. Her attempts at using the sword previous to the army helped her keep up with the boys well enough. Tier 1 - Cavalier When it came time to adopt a horse, Star chose Klint, a reliable steed. Not only that, they were now required to learn how to use a lance. Star had taken time out of her days to practice with her lance, so she was ahead of everyone else who had came from her division, that of the Squires. Tier 2 - Paladin No additional weapons are aquired for use, but rather she continues spending her time developing her skills with the sword and lance. Klint is still her faithful horse, but as a cavalier, and even now as a Paladin, she likes to take some time to train by herself, without a horse or human partner. Tier 3 - Divine Knight By this time, she'll be a high-ranked official in the army, and she has high hopes of taking Zander's position, but she is content simply remaining one of his soldiers. ﻿ ﻿ Appearance She wears red armor over a black tunic and pants. Her long brown hair is pulled back in a pony-tail and her matching eyes typically display a serious expression. She doesn't really have any casual wear much different than what's plain and modest, as she's almost always wearing her armor, but she'll occasionally break out white capris and a dark red blouse of some sort.﻿ ﻿ Personality She's quite a serious, dutiful young woman who hardly relaxes. She's constantly helping around the camp and does everything she can and more on the battlefield. She aims to become a better knight, and even takes advice from wyvern riders and pegasus knights, if it means improving her lance thrusts. However, she can be a very kind and caring person, sympathetic and a good listener.﻿ ﻿ History As a child, her older brother died, and she took over all of the manly chores in his place, but also managed to keep up with her own. Her father was always in the fields, her mother in the kitchen; but her father died of a heat stroke, forcing Star to take over the work in the fields. When she was 13, her aunt and uncle and cousins came to the farm to help when her mother fell ill. She learned how to fight with a lance and a sword, and hunt with a bow and arrow, but it wasn't until 2 years after she enrolled as a recruit that she was able to get the hang of the sword and lance. She'll still use the bow and arrow occasionally, but they are not her ideal fighting weapons.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Gennai © Windwarrior234 Kazzak © Bamf Theo © Zilver_Hawk﻿ ﻿ Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿